Harvest Moon Food Fight!
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: Meh. Just something I came up with. Sorry, no requests just yet. But at least try reading! Pretty please! With all the food fight food on top? Oh, yeaaaaaaaaaah!
1. Chapter 1: Vaughn has fun

**A/N: Okay, I know I should be working on my other stories, but I decided to take a teeny break if you don't mind. And I just felt like saying this, so I will. In Spanish class, our teacher let us pick Spanish names for a list. I picked Yolanda because it was Harvest Moon related. Just HAD to say that. I don't own anything like food brands if I do include them and I certainly don't own Harvest Moon. Luke would swing his axe into your TV after marriage otherwise.**

**The setting is clichéd, but bear with me, will ya?**

**Vaughn and Chelsea's part, not POV~**

Vaughn sat in his lonely corner of the cafeteria. Kids were surprisingly calm today. Most were chit-chatting as usual, only with lower voices than they normally would. Mark wasn't dancing on top of the boys' table either, which also greatly surprised the silver haired junior.

He stole a quick glance at the girls' table. For once Candace seemed to be happy; she was smiling as she sketched designs for dresses to be sold at Sonata Tailoring. Lanna wasn't singing her horrible ear piercing pop star songs, either. Instead she seemed to be in a deeply heated conversation with his own cousin Julia.

Someone poked him on his shoulder. Vaughn tensed for a minute, then relaxed his face and turned around. There he was met with creamy icing of- pie?

"FOOD FIGHT!" Oh, brother. Here comes Luke, ruining the peace. Why did Vaughn have to acknowledge this perfectly calm day?

Vaughn held up his black leather gloved hand to his face. He tried his best to wipe off the messy substance, finding it completely hopeless as he felt juice squirt him in the stomach. He looked up only to glare at that playboy, Rock. He intensified his glare and snatched a velvet cupcake off the table. Without any second thought, Vaughn chucked it at Rock with deadly aim, earning a cheer from what sounded like Lumina who was hiding on the other side of the cafeteria, dodging food as much as possible.

After watching students turn the cafeteria into a mad house, Vaughn made up his mind to loosen up and have a bit of fun for once. He found a tomato and scanned the crowd until he found the perfect target: Gill Hamilton. School nerd. Papa's boy, as most students referred him as.

Vaughn dodged some flying taco and got close enough to hit Gill. He threw the tomato, perfectly hitting Gill on the side of the head. Vaughn ducked swiftly under a table so he couldn't be seen by the blonde haired boy and waited for him to turn around.

Vaughn was hoping that he would see Gill's horrified face trying to find the culprit of the mess and then get him back with a lecture. Instead, Gill turned around to reveal his exceedingly amused face mischievously smirk at his girlfriend, Molly. Vaughn facepalmed. He knew he shouldn't have thrown the tomato from the side. He should've gotten Gill in the back. Vaughn sat and continued to watch the scene as Gill grabbed the ketchup bottle off the counter and squirted it at Molly, who was busy having fun rubbing icing all over that peach haired boy, Chase's, face. She squeaked in surprise and turned around to see her boyfriend grinning in triumph. She squinted her eyes lightheartedly and in revenge, chucked a hot dog at his face. Then she ran over and crushed him in a hug.

"Vaughn." a feminine voice lightly tapped him on the shoulder. Darn. How did anyone find him? He cautiously turned his face around, ready to duck if this was food. But rather he was met with Chelsea, the cute-but-annoying-happy-go-lucky-girl smiling genuinely at him.

Vaughn sighed. Would she ever leave him alone? "What do you want?" he growled.

"Food fight!" Chelsea dramatically said, and splashed (for lack of better word) a handful of very saucy spaghetti in Vaughn's face. Vaughn smirked at her as the spaghetti slid down his face and onto the floor. He crawled out of his hiding spot and gestured for Chelsea to wait there for a minute. Vaughn grabbed a small cup of jello. He thrusted the plastic cup forward, allowing only the snack to go flying, right into Chelsea's face. Vaughn couldn't help himself. He bent over laughing, clutching his stomach with one hand and wiping tears out of his eyes with the other. Chelsea gawked for a moment, surprised that he could seem so happy, and then threw a melted ice cream bar at him, totally making his face something one ought to check out sometime. Then she was met with a ball of mashed potatoes, unfortunately coated in gravy. She giggled; happy her supposed friend was having fun for once. Then she chucked a handful of salad, and got him right back.

"You're j-just ha-ha – to-too funny!" Vaughn choked out laughing as he pelted her rear end with hard boiled egg. Chelsea just smiled and played along, happy to see Vaughn enjoying himself.

**A/N: I was going to add more, but then I decided to break this one up into individual chapters. I won't take requests **_**yet,**_** but I'll tell you when I'm ready. This was just for fun and out of inspiration. I won't update it regularly, but one day, the next chapter will come. Next two characters are…Gill and Molly! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: His own special way

**A/N: Muahaha, I lied. ;) Gill and Molly isn't in this chapter. Sorry if I'm a party pooper to you now, but I was in the middle of writing this when I was like, "didn't I say I would write Gill and Molly?" then I checked back and I realized I did. I didn't want to start over because it was taking FOREVER to write it. I'm sorry. No more promises because I can't even keep them! Please bear the HUGE author's note!**

**Kasey will be in this chapter with a mystery girl. ;)**

**You can guess who it is before I start. If you review, tell me who you originally guessed. :D No cheating. Or I'll bite your head off. XP ANYWAYS-**

**It will be one of these lovely ladies. **

**Molly**

**Anissa**

**Candace**

**Kathy**

**Angela**

**I might drop hints every now and then to help you figure it out! Squint and you'll find them! Enjoy detectives!**

**I never pair Kasey with Selena, Maya, or Luna. It makes me sick. *throws up* Wait, not Maya! She's okay…I suppose every now and then.**

**Ok, here we go! Sorry I just won't shaddup already, huh? Be honest, will ya?**

"Darn it! Why is it on the hot days I forget my change!" Kasey grumbled, rezipping his backpack and glaring out into the cafeteria. His brown eyes scanned the what was clean a second ago room. In an instant, someone had messed everything up completely.

It was a pure relief that his sisters, Angela and Molly weren't there to pester him, either. They were twins, both in the freshman year.

He was dozing off, and quite nicely at that.

That is, until _she_ came along.

Well, she didn't _ruin_ everything exactly. Just stopped his nap. Which, in the end, turned out to be a good thing. A very good thing, indeed.

It all began when a slender finger tapped his shoulder. "Uh, Kasey?"

Kasey whipped his head around, making his slightly long brown hair fly, if you will. He was about to fight out of instinct, but then noticed it was _her_.

That girl with the warm smile, kind, affectionate eyes that always filled him with an uplifting spirit. She had spent so much time just with him, and they'd gotten along like old friends. Although they definitely weren't old friends. They were new, BEST friends. And to the girl, and just perhaps to Kasey, a little something more was a want from both of the duo.

"Oh. It's you, buddy. What' cha doing?" he automatically went to his cool, laid back mode. Everyone was acquainted pretty well with this attitude by now, having known him for so long.

But they knew him for only so LONG. They didn't know him so WELL.

Well, _they_ didn't know him WELL. But _she_ knew him WELL. Better known was Kasey to her than most people at Marvelous High. **(A/N: MARVELOUS High. Get it? XD)**

"Uh, I was wondering if you'd like to see something. It's very special." said his very best friend and crush although she didn't know it.

"Sure. What is it?" Kasey asked quite excitedly. She giggled, a pink hue resting on her face.

"Come this way." she said and grabbed his wrist, making Kasey blush at her warm, skinny hand. She was just too stunning, her pretty hair, and crystal clear eyes, smooth, pale skin, warm smile, and adorable little nose. He blushed even more at how he had been ranting internally about this girl and how cheesy his descriptions sounded. It sounded even cheesier than Julius's mighty fine description of Candace.

"What are we…?" Kasey's voice trailed off as his face was introduced abruptly to a handful of…mashed potatoes, perhaps? He couldn't really tell; the school food wasn't food; it was just crap.

"Holy moly! What the heck?" he exclaimed, failing to clear his face enough to find the source. His crush giggled.

"Heh, Kasey, uh, are you alright?" she asked, trying not to seem mean by giggling. But Kasey loved the sound of those giggles. He found them lovable, playful, and charming. He'd never get enough of them.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer. In fact, he got her with what appeared to be red velvet cake right back. She didn't mind; she liked how Kasey wasn't snoring obnoxiously today.

"Thanks a lot! You just earned spaghetti, in fact!"

"SPAGHETTI? WHERE?"

"In your face!" And she threw a sloppy handful of them at his face, making him growl light-heartedly. While Kasey was still trying to figure out what was going on, she quickly ducked behind her friend, Kathy, who was tall enough to hide her petite frame quite well.

"What the-" Kathy began but she quickly shut up when a playfully angry Kasey came over to a stop in front of her. He tapped his foot impatiently. "…What's wrong?"

"Where's the victim that threw spaghetti at me?" he asked. His crush quivered apprehensively in her hiding spot. Who knew what Kasey would do? **(A/N: Ha! That rhymed!) **

It was three seconds later that Kasey found his victim after she quite unluckily sneezed. He grabbed her by the wrist, earning a sympathetic look from Kathy. She even squeaked a bit, something unusual from the generally calm girl.

"Kasey!" she yelped when he ended his dragging with merciless tickling. She really hadn't thought that he was joking. But now she had to get out of this torture.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked slyly with a smirk as his fingers moved back and forth in a gibberish fashion. He was unfortunately skilled at tickling. And too strong for a skinny girl like her to push off.

"Y-yes! P-please s-stop!" she cried while giggling in a way Kasey found cute.

"Okay. Then say, 'I love you Kasey.'"

His just stated more than crush gasped. Did he really know that she loved him, although she never said so, much less dropped a hint?

"I-I love you Kasey."

Now it was Kasey's turn to gasp. He didn't think she'd respond that way. He immediately stopped tickling and gazed at her, wide eyed. She really had meant it and proved it with a small peck on his cheeks (yes, both of them, meaning two kisses) before getting him back with revenge. And yes, more tickling. He gasped rapidly and repeatedly pleaded for mercy.

"Do you want it to stop?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then tell me how you feel about _me._" She stopped tickling but held him down.

"I love you, Anissa.

**A/N: I didn't really like the ending, since it seemed kinda rushed. But I hope you liked it nonetheless. What piques my interest though is that there are 13 hits and six reviews. That sounds good for one chapter. Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and Happy Halloween! (Though I don't celebrate it) Oh, and please tell me who you guessed the mystery girl would be! I spent like, a month writing this despite the crappiness! **


End file.
